To reduce energy consumption, development and utilization of new energy vehicles have become a trend. As a new energy vehicle, a hybrid vehicle is driven by at least one of an engine and a motor and has various operation modes, and may operate with improved transmission efficiency and fuel economic efficiency.
However, in the related art, the power transmission system in the hybrid vehicle is generally complex in structure, bulky, low in transmission efficiency, and complicated in control. For example, a plurality of gear shift actuating elements needs to be controlled simultaneously during the gear shifting or mode switching.